


Young People Are So Enthusiastic

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chapter Tag, F/M, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: A little scene/chapter tag to the wonderful CaptAcorn's Glorious Birds, letting Tom and Lwaxana have all the sexy fun they deserve to have.





	Young People Are So Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptAcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptAcorn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glorious Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887653) by [CaptAcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptAcorn/pseuds/CaptAcorn). 



> This takes place at the end of Chapter 6 of Glorious Birds. The beginning comes directly from her story, then continues...

Paris grinned at her and took another step closer. "It's not a 'sentiment,' it's the truth. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, Mrs. Troi. Inside and out."

He was very close now, not even half a meter in front of her. His t-shirt was rather tight, Lwaxana noted, and stretched across his pectorals. Would they be firm under her touch? Would his arms feel as strong as they looked?

It wasn't right, what she wanted to do. He didn't want her in his head, had made that clear from the beginning. And Paris was making it fairly clear what was on his mind. But she had to be sure. She simply couldn't bear the thought of him rejecting her tonight. So, yes, Lwaxana knew it was wrong; but in the moment, she didn't care. She pushed past the mental barriers Paris kept firmly in place and liked very much what she found.

"You know, Mr. Paris," she said, her voice low. "We've known each other several weeks now. You could call me Lwaxana, if you like. When we're in private, of course."

"Lwaxana," he repeated, licking his lips as if he'd enjoyed the feel of her name in his mouth. He took another step closer. "Well, then, you should call me Tom. When we're in private."

In the dim light of the lounge, his pupils dilated, nearly blacking out the blue of his irises. He looked almost Betazoid. Lwaxana reached a hand forward and traced one finger lightly along his jaw. "How well rested do you need to be tomorrow, Mis… Tom?"

"Not all that much," he answered, cupping his left hand around her own and placing the other low on her hip. "In fact, I feel like I have some energy to burn off."

"Perhaps that's something I can help you with."

Even though she was expecting it, she gasped when she felt the warm press of his lips against hers. He grinned against her mouth and she held him close, returning the kiss. Her other hand traveled slowly up his chest, finding with delight that the muscles of his chest were indeed just as firm as they looked.

Her first thought was that he’s more tender than she expected, but there was a hint of something there, a barely contained passion that thrilled her. His hands moved to her hips and he began to guide her towards the chaise, and she surprised herself by letting him. Her legs hit the hard edge of the furniture and she fell back against it. Tom leaned down over her, one hand on the back of the chaise, kissing her firmly on the mouth.  She pulled him down towards her, and he had to sit down next to her or completely overbalance and fall. He didn’t seem to mind. Then his hand found her knee and his mouth found her neck and she began to feel a little dizzy.

“Tom!” she gasped, needing to regain some semblance of control, “you are going to rumple my dress. You know it’s made of the finest-- “ Tom’s pulled his hand away for a moment and she stopped, but then it began to creep slowly under her dress and up her thigh, pushing the layers of silk higher and higher.

“Do you want me to stop?” He was grinning at her and she shook her head.

“No,” she admitted. “Don’t stop.”

She pulled him back in for a kiss, and he responded enthusiastically, hungrily kissing her as his hand continued to travel slowly up her thigh.

When he finally didn’t have any higher to go, he pressed a thumb against her panties, rubbing gently against her flesh. She made the most undignified whimper, but it only encouraged him. He pushed the fabric of her panties to the side, and one long finger pushed gently between her lips. He found her wet center, spreading the wetness over her skin, and two more fingers joined the first, circling her aroused and swollen clitoris.

“Tom… “ she moaned.

“Do you like that?”

It was hard to focus, and she had to force herself to speak aloud. “Yes,” she whispered.

He pressed his forehead to hers, stopping the kiss as his focus shifted lower. His fingers slid further back until they dipped inside her and made her gasp. His fingers circled her entrance, then two of them dipped inside of her again, experimentally. He pulled back a little, eyes finding hers, and she nodded.

Tom’s long fingers pushed into her and she moaned, long and loud, and this time she didn’t even care how undignified it sounded.

“T-tom… “ she gasped. “I-- “ She moaned and Tom grinned at her, seemingly amused by her inability to communicate. It really was so much easier when you could communicate telepathically with your lovers. Lwaxana had certainly had her share of non-Betazoid lovers, including her late husband, but there was just something one never quite got used to about having to go through the added effort to communicate verbally during sex. “Tom… “ her voice quavered as she tried to fight the urge to moan. One of Tom’s fingers was on her clit again, and really, the boy was obnoxiously good with his hands. “F--fa… ” She groaned. “ _Faster_.”

Tom’s smile widened. “Your wish is my command.”

It was, and he did, and Lwaxana threw her head back and moaned. _Silly humans_ . Why would they enjoy rendering someone unable to communicate? It was tremendously odd. She leaned back into the chaise, letting the pleasurable feelings wash over. _This would be even better though, if--_

Tom’s fingers stilled suddenly and his eyes flicked up to meet hers. Lwaxana’s stomach tightened. She knew he wasn’t comfortable with her being in his mind, and she was suddenly afraid she’d been projecting her thoughts too strongly. Tom stared at her for a long moment without saying anything, and she worried he was going to leave.

Then he grinned at her and disappeared completely under her skirt, tongue quickly replacing his fingers, and Lwaxana realized he was even more talented with his mouth than his hand. His tongue swiped up between her lips, then circled her clit. She gasped as he sucked on her gently for a moment, then he was lapping hungrily at her, moving his way down, then plunged his tongue into her pussy. Lwaxana trembled.

_Young people are_ so _enthusiastic._

His tongue swirled around her clit and she whimpered. She was enjoying this a little… _too_ much. “Tom… wait.”

He popped up from under her dress with a grin on his face. Climbing up her body, he pressed wet kisses against her mouth. Her body trembled beneath him, thighs pushed apart by his knees.

He pulled back just enough to speak. “Is there something else I can do for you, Lwaxana?”

She couldn’t bear to say it. It sounded coarse in her head, and it would only be worse out loud. Finally she managed a plaintive “ _please_ ,” eyes locking with his, and Tom smiled at her like she had recited to him the most eloquent love poem he had ever heard. He pulled back for a moment, kicking off his pants, then positioned himself between her legs. He hiked her dress up a little higher and pushed one of her legs into the air, long fingers clasped around her thigh, and then he was pressing into her.

He fucked her there on the chaise, in the middle of her lounge, dress bunched up around her waist, and she didn’t even care. In that moment, she didn’t want to be anywhere else, to be _with_ anyone else. His movements were strong and assured, his attention entirely devoted to her. He watched her face for guidance, complied easily with her direction. And when she came, crying out in pleasure, fingers digging into his arms - they _were_ just as strong as they looked - she wasn’t thinking about what a bad idea this was, all she thought was how she never wanted this to end.


End file.
